And you are?
by Maggie4
Summary: Nigel begins his search by following in Sydeny's footsteps. Finally a new chapter is up!*
1. All alone

****

And you are?

CHAPTER ONE

"Will you step back!"

The young TA hurriedly stepped back against the door to let Sydney get past, she sent him a withering glare as she walked past him to get to her office. They'd got back off their latest relic hunt two days earlier and, it hadn't gone well; her inexperienced teaching assistant had almost got them both killed…And they'd come away empty handed. She'd told him quite clearly _Jonathan don't touch the lever" _in his haste to actually do something right, he'd touched the lever. Broke it actually; the three hundred-year-old decoy had crumbled in his hand the walls had started to close in around them they had no choice but to run leaving the precious relic behind. Still on it's pedestal in the deep cave that could be found in the depths of Venezuela, if it didn't mean wasting a plane ticket Sydney would've left him in the jungle with no regrets. He was the sixth assistant in the past month, and Karen was sick of seeing potential boyfriends being kicked out. She knew Sydney was unconsciously weighing them up against Nigel, and when Karen thought about it Nigel's standards were pretty high. 

He was really intelligent, could sit for hours maybe even days in front of his computer deciphering age old texts, and he had an adorable British accent to boot; he'd never almost got Sydney killed either which helped.

They hadn't spoken since the phone call one month earlier in which Nigel had confirmed he was leaving; Sydney had been teaching when her ex-assistant had come to collect his things and she'd been mad when she heard she'd missed him. Or so Karen had heard she hadn't exactly stuck around to see Sydney when she was told; she could imagine the reaction. 

Sydney poked her head around the door of her office and looked around for the Texan, "Jonathan I'd like to see you in my office" she said smiling politely.

"Yes ma'am" he said as he pushed back his chair, he straightened his shirt and saw out of the corner of his eye, Karen giving him a reassuring smile.

Sydney sat behind her desk drumming her fingers on the wood as she waited for him to sit down, "Look Jonathan, you've been…An asset to me in the office but in the field…You're clumsy, you almost got us killed, a couple of times actually. And I can't work properly while I'm wondering what mess you've got into…Jonathan you're fired". 

Karen watched through the office blinds, it was admirable how she could say all that with a smile, or without reaching across the table and strangling the poor guy. She ran back to her seat as she heard the door opening, "I'm sure you'll find other work" she said as he left.

He just nodded solemnly and slowly walked out.

"Karen do you still have the list of unseen applicants from last week?"

"Yeah I'll get them" 

Sydney smiled appreciatively then ducked back into her office, Karen quietly reached for phone and dialled.

"Hello?"

"Hey, did you get Nigel to reconsider coming back yet?"

"No. Why is there another opening?" Siobhan asked.

"Yeah she just fired Jonathan…Poor guy he didn't even last as long as the last one" Karen added laughing quietly. It wouldn't do to have Sydney hearing about her plan to get Nigel back, she wouldn't admit it to anyone but Karen knew she'd be grateful for the help. "So has Nigel got another job yet?"

"Not one that he likes" the young woman told her, "Nigel's coming back".

"Okay I'll talk to you tomorrow", the click on the other end of the line told her Siobhan had put down the phone and Karen did the same as Sydney walked out.

"Who was that?"

Karen shrugged attempting her most believable innocent face, "Just a wrong number", she didn't wait for Sydney to reply she left muttering something about dinner on her way out.

* * *

"Who was that?" Nigel asked Siobhan the same question Sydney had asked Karen moments earlier.

"No one".

"You know…" Nigel began as he put a pile of books on the glass coffee table in front of him, "I used to have a dog that after it had chewed on my shoes wore a very guilty look…The same guilty that's on you're face right now".

"Okay" Siobhan said as she stood up "I admit it…I just maxed out you're credit card buying clothes for my first year at Trinity".

"You know I could just redial the number and find out for myself", he said mischievously as he reached for the phone.

Siobhan cringed as he redialled.

He waited for the person to answer on the other line.  
"Hello? Sydney Fox speaking".

Nigel's voice caught in his throat.

"Hello? Who is this?"

He put down the phone and slowly turned to face his very guilty looking sister, "Why did you call Sydney?"

"I didn't I spoke to Karen --".

The phone rang and they both jumped at the sudden sound, "Nigel, aren't you going to answer that?"

"Okay…" neither of them moved. "Oh right" he laughed nervously as he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Nigel hi…Did you call?" _great work of course Nigel just phoned why else would he be on the phone_. 

"Um yes just um wondering how things were…At work".

Siobhan sneaked into her own room to listen in on the conversation on the other phone.

"Great! My new assistant he's amazing he came to me about a week after you left and hasn't left since" she lied.

Nigel couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice "Oh well it's good that you found someone".

"Well he's alright not as good as my last assistant though".

"I've got to go someone's at the door" he knocked on the wall for emphasis almost falling off the couch as he reached out.

"Oh okay it's good to hear you again" she said before putting down the phone.

"She meant you!" Siobhan shouted out as soon as she heard the line go dead, she hurriedly closed the door as she heard Nigel coming towards her room.

"I can't believe you were listening!"

"Oh come on you were glad you spoke to her".

Nigel had to admit he couldn't argue with that.

* * *

The phone rang almost immediately after Sydney had put it down, "Nigel?" the was a pause on the line and Sydney realised her mistake "Who is this?"

"I need you to find the Peruvian jewel".

Sydney didn't hesitate in saying yes, she needed to clear her head anyway, "Where shall I meet you?"

"I need you to come to New York first I have my maps there and still need some time to study them and I need your help…I'll meet you near gate four at JFK…Will you be bringing you're assistant?" 

"Regrettably no".

"Can you get here by Wednesday?"

"I'll leave right away".

"Perfect" Tristan couldn't keep the happiness out of his voice.

She put down the phone and set about leaving, alone.

* * *

"So she will definitely be on her own?" a deep and husky voice asked.

"That's what she said…How will you get her to help us?"

"That's for me to know Samuel" he said gleefully as he eyed the yellow liquid in the vial before him "Something I cooked up myself and Miss Fox will be the first to test it".

****

TBC…


	2. Back to work

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Relic Hunter etc…I do own any characters you don't recognise.

****

And you are?

CHAPTER TWO

"Samuel! She'll be here in one hour if you're not back by then I swear there will be hell to pay!" The fifty-four-year-old Italian shouted down the phone; he slammed it down on the receiver cutting Samuel off. His twenty-five-year-old son had gone out the night before, Tristan shuddered to think what he'd been doing, Sam had been told to be back at the private museum by 9am the next morning to get ready for Sydney's visit; he was late and his father was not a happy man. The one bit of news that had brightened up his morning was hearing that Sydney Fox no longer had an assistant to tag along that meant no one to snoop around, it also made things easier for Tristan, no unnecessary deaths. Killing people that got in the way always complicated matters. He picked up his briefcase and keys and walked out, locking the door behind him. 

* * *

Sydney waited by gate four impatiently, her plane was late in reaching its destination and that had annoyed her, it was only late because of some ignorant couple who had decided to pick a fight with someone else on the plane. The pilot had attempted in breaking them up ending in him getting punched in the face; Sydney really tried hard not to intervene but she along with the rest of the passengers wanted to leave the airport sometime that day. The end result was not pretty, and now Tristan was late; a guard in the corner was looking at her and she sent him a heated glare that could've melted all the ice in Antarctica.

She didn't even know what the guy looked like so she couldn't start looking for him, all she could do was watch the passers-by and hope one of them was the person she was waiting for.

"Ah Sydney Fox I presume" a tall and burly man asked, despite his fifty-four years Tristan still had a young look about him, his hair barely touched by grey.

"Tristan?"

"Yes, yes…It's good to finally meet you. I've heard many stories of your travels…I was lucky to get you to help me as you're in great demand, yes?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

"Well it's been quiet lately" she told him with a smile. They started walking towards the airport exit.

"Tell me why isn't your Assistant with you?" he asked making polite conversation.

She looked at him suspiciously, though she didn't show it she didn't completely trust this man, "Why are you so interested in him?"

He shrugged "Just curious I heard he travels everywhere with you and I thought he might be able to help with some of the texts".

"Actually he's back at Trinity he's been feeling under the weather lately and didn't want to stray to far from home" she lied. 

He nodded in understanding though of course he already knew she had no assistant at the present, if his informant had been right. "My car is waiting outside" he said pointing to a black car parked in an illegal space, the chauffeur was arguing with a parking attendant who was insisting he move the vehicle, their argument was causing a crowd to gather and Tristan looked around at the people who obvious discomfort. He noticed Sydney's curious glances and faked a smile; "I dislike crowds" he said simply before opening the door to the passenger side to let Sydney in, he got in the drivers seat and sped away leaving the parking attendant and his chauffeur to gape.

* * *

Samuel glanced at his watch as he paced up and down his father's office his boots clattering on the hard wood floor, he looked at the syringe he held in his hand and sniffed the contents it was odourless but he didn't even want to guess what chemicals it contained. He froze as he heard the outer door opening then the sound of a man and a woman speaking as they walked to the office, he regained his composure and flattened himself against the wall by the door.

"After you".

He heard his father say, he saw a flash of blue through the screen that hung over the door window as Sydney entered the quaint little room, he heard her shout in surprise as Tristan struck her down. Then he saw his father fly into the room holding his arm in pain, he slid across the floor and tried to stand as Sydney came towards him. 

She massaged her wrist where Tristan had grabbed her "Who the hell are you!" she demanded to know, she kept a steady gaze on the man in front of her not seeing the one behind before it was to late. Sam withdrew the now empty syringe from her neck and she looked at him in surprise, Sydney pushed him away and tried to escape knowing the danger she was in but she couldn't stop herself from falling and the relic hunter slumped to the ground. 

* * *

Karen walked into Trinity late the next day and she was dreading having to explain herself to Sydney, she knew they'd be questions especially concerning her quick exit the day before. She was thrilled however to hear ten minutes later off one of Sydney's students that she hadn't arrived either. The young woman did think it was strange her employer hadn't turned up especially since she had classes to take that day. Karen unlocked the door to the office and walked in throwing the keys onto the table then continuing on to check for any messages on the answering machine.

'Karen I'm at the airport about to get on a flight to New York I won't be back for a few days so cancel my classes, will you? Bye'. Karen sighed, there was going to be a lot of people who were annoyed at the sudden cancellation; there was only one more message left. 'Its me again my flights gonna be late I don't know by how long yet…listen in case its cancelled I'll get a flight tomorrow so I'll be back a couple of days later. And find some information on the Peruvian jewel and fax it to The Tristan Dell Private Museum, thanks'.

Karen immediately set about finding the information Sydney had requested after all She was probably waiting for it.

TBC…


	3. Nowhere to be found

****

And you are?

CHAPTER THREE

"Emma how are you feeling?" a smooth voice asked, the mixed accent came from her right, sounded genuinely worried.

"Emma?" she asked. Her eyes stayed closed and her head hurt like crazy, she raised a hand to her head to massage her temple but that simple movement sent a dull aching pain all through her body.

"Open you're eyes…Don't you remember what happened?" 

There it was that voice again, where had she heard it before? She opened her eyes and squinted at the sudden brightness that surrounded her, her eyes began to ache and water, "Turn, turn down the light" she closed her eyes while one of the people in the room did as she bid. "Thank you" she said as soon as the light was dimmed, she opened her eyes fully and it took a moment to register where she was; a bedroom. She didn't recognise the bedroom but it looked comfortable and it had a familiar feel to it, "Where am I? Who are you?"

She saw a look of shock cross their features, the fifty something Italian looked across at a younger man who resembled him slightly. 

The younger man knelt down beside the bed she was in "Sis the Doctor said she might forget a few things after the blow you suffered he said you'd remember everything in time though" he squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring look".

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"Its Sam remember and dad" he nodded to the man behind him.

Emma looked at them both trying to remember them "And I'm Emma?" she tried to get all the information clear in her head "What happened to me?"

"You were helping you're brother look for a relic to bring to the museum and you were attacked…You suffered a heavy blow to the head for your efforts" the man her brother called dad told her.

"Museum?" she questioned.

"The Tristan Dell Private Museum…My museum" don't you remember anything?"

She searched through her memories to find something familiar to her, she saw images of people in her mind but their faces were blurred, the information was there she just couldn't access it, "the name sounds familiar".

Tristan clapped his hands in triumph "At least you remember something that is very good!" he took Sam by the arm and pulled him to the door "Emma needs her rest".

She waited until they were out of the door then Emma got out of bed to explore her home". 

* * *

Karen called Sydney's mobile number for the twentieth time that day she'd sent a fax of all the information she could find to the Museum in New York two days ago. Then she'd called to make sure Sydney had got it okay; no one had answered and Karen had shrugged it off thinking she was busy. She'd now lost count of the number of times she'd called in the past two days; Karen had taken the liberty of phoning the museum only to be told Sydney wasn't there by a posh Frenchman. Now the dean was calling every hour to find out where Sydney was, she finally decided to after at a lot of thinking, to call Nigel, if anyone would know where Sydney was it would be him. 

"Karen I have no idea where she is I haven't spoken to her in two days!" he sounded distressed upon hearing the sudden news that Sydney had vanished. 

Karen was starting to wish she'd never called him.

"I'll go to her house she might have…I don't know she could be there" he was reaching for idea, he was also trying to remain calm. She'd probably got so wrapped up in her latest relic hunt she'd forgot to call in. "I'm sure she'll be fine she's got her new amazing assistant with her after all". He couldn't help but sound bitter.

Karen paused.

"Are you still there?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, Nigel she went alone".

Karen knew she should've held the phone away from her ear as soon as she'd told him that bit of news.

"What!" he practically shouted down the phone "Why wasn't he there to help her!" he insisted upon knowing.

"She fired him Nigel two days ago none of her assistants have lasted more than a fortnight".

He let the information sink in, Nigel snapped out of his deep thoughts and tried to keep his mind on the problem at hand "Well I'll call if I find anything out" he said quietly before hanging up.

* * *

It was completely empty! Nigel stood in front of Sydney's home, a for sale sign stuck out front moving backwards and forwards in the light breeze, he walked up to the window and peered inside into the living room a completely bewildered look on his adorable features. He jumped about six-foot in the air when someone appeared out of nowhere and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I think you can go in if you want to look around" the helpful old neighbour told him.

"When did this place go up for sale?"

"Yesterday" the man said thoughtfully "A removal van just came and took everything" he continued.

"So Sydney Fox was here?" he asked a hopeful tone in his voice.

The neighbour to took a moment to note Nigel's worried look "No she hasn't been here in two days" he stepped back and started to leave "Good luck in finding out what you want to know" he shouted as he waved goodbye.

Nigel took one last look at the deserted house then with a regretful sigh, left. 

* * *

Sydney walked down the winding stairs that led downstairs to the museums main floor, her bare feet sunk into the plush red and black patterned carpet. Her hand slid along the varnished wooden banister to steady herself; she took in all the details of her surroundings right down to the red tint of the carved ceiling. Pictures of all styles, shapes and sizes hung from the red panelled walls while graceful figurines in elaborate postures were displayed in crystal cases. 

From abstract to still life, Renoir to Van Gogh, statues to rare and glistening jewels the museum had it all. 

A man whom she didn't recognise took her gently by the arm and began leading her back up the stairs "My dear Emma you shouldn't be out of bed yet your still too weak" he scolded.

She pulled away from him "Who are you?" she was beginning to tire of asking that question.

He stroked her cheek and smiled warmly his hazel eyes showing understanding "You're father said you might not remember me…We'll have to put off the wedding until you remember" he said softly.

"We're engaged!" she exclaimed stepping back.

He looked at her with a hurt expression on his rugged features "I'd hoped you would remember" a gleam lit up his eyes and he smiled cheekily "My darling Emma, do you remember this?" he swept her up and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

TBC… 


	4. An Empty Feeling

****

And you are?

CHAPTER FOUR

Sydney pulled away from the handsome man who'd just kissed her she felt the greatest urge to thump but she held back, he looked up at her hopefully a questioning look on his face, "Do you remember now?"

She shrugged helplessly almost feeling sorry for her fiancé, "I guess I should but…I don't know who you are". She pushed past him to walk away and he grabbed her arm desperately; there was that urge again. "I'm sorry okay I don't know you" she breathed a sigh of relief a he freed her of his grasp.

He kept a close eye on her as she walked back down the stairs to look around the museum he smiled to himself; she may not have any recollection of who she was but she still couldn't stay away from her precious relics. She'd be attached to them she just wouldn't know why.

Sydney crouched down in front of a box, inside it was a wooden statue of a man atop a rearing horse a sword in his hand, it was covered in brown paper and bubble wrap to protect it; something flashed in her mind, a memory? It was on the tip of her mind, she'd seen the statue before…But where?

"You were given that on you're last hunt. You'd found something and they were grateful for our help".

She turned around and looked at her brother, Sam stood before her "Our help?" she questioned.

He nodded smiling at the 'memories', "Yes I joined you, we always go together on the hunts. The relics you find either go to museums around the world or stay here" he paused "Of course sometimes you keep things for your private collection" he told her as an afterthought.

"Private collection?" she asked digging deeper trying to dredge up a forgotten memory.

"Yes, here I'll show you" he took her by the hand and she let him lead her back up the winding staircase from whence she came. 

They walked along the landing past many large wooden doors all carved in mosaic type patterns. He stopped outside a room that had no door, in its place was a long see through satiny curtain, magenta in colour with a gold trim and beads along the bottom in an eastern type pattern. She pushed it aside and gazed into the dark room, it was full of pictures, statues or precious carved jewels from all eras; Egyptian, Mayan, African, Indian cultural exhibits littered shelves and tables. A worn deep red leather couch was in the middle of the room a side table beside it; they needed her to remember something's about her life or she'd be no use to them. The drug that was in her system would in time trigger certain memories real memories and memories they had planted during the hypnotic state Tristan had put her in. She would remember them as her family and as long as they managed to inject Tristan's drug into her every two weeks; she'd never remember who she really was.

* * *

Two days later Nigel was sat in the lobby of the hotel he'd checked into the day before; the Roosevelt was situated two blocks away from The Tristan Dell Private Museum, he was shattered; eyes red from lack of sleep. He still hadn't made the trip there he'd been side-tracked along the way; he was napped out of his reverie by a pretty young blond that tapped him on the shoulder _she reminds me of Claudia _he thought absently. He saw her lips moving but he didn't hear the words that came out, he didn't hear anything in fact; didn't feel anything either.

On his way out of the hotel four hours earlier he'd stopped off at a nearby coffee house to get a quick bite to eat and something to wake him up; out of the corner of his eye he'd seen a headline in the newspaper beside him: MISSING PRESUMED DEAD. He'd shuddered at the thought of what the family of the woman was going through; he'd taken the glasses out of his pocket to read the paper while he waited for his coffee and croissant. It was that one small action that suddenly made his day spiral out of control: Missing presumed dead; the headline flashed across his mind: Sydney Fox was reported missing yesterday. He only saw the first line in the article the rest of the words became a blur; his heart had stopped beating there and then and he'd turned cold, his skin becoming a deathly white as the colour left his face. His hand shook as he turned the page to read the rest of the article: Suitcase, purse, no money inside, blood; his eyes picked out single words as he'd red on: Missing presumed dead. He couldn't get those words out of his head: Owner of museum who sent her on her latest relic hunt says he hasn't heard from her, not a suspect.

He felt empty like a huge piece of him had been taken away, a feeling of nausea wouldn't go from his stomach, a piece of him _was _missing; Syd was gone and he wouldn't be whole until he found her again. 

TBC


	5. Dead End

****

And you are?

CHAPTER FIVE

Nigel walked sombrely into the museum he wasn't a pretty sight, his shoulders were slumped, his bright eyes dull, and the worried look that first appeared on his unshaven face hours earlier was still there. He was shocked that he'd been allowed into the posh museum but he had and now he was stood watching the people go by unsure of what to do next.

Tristan gripped the banister, his knuckles turned white and his face red with anger at the sight of Sydney's colleague, he figured he'd underestimated Mr Nigel Bailey's loyalty to his ex boss. He coughed to clear his throat and straightened his navy suit jacket and removed his hand from the banister not noticing the indentation his grip had made in the wood; he walked slowly down the step taking time to prepare himself for any questions Nigel might throw at him. "May I help you sir?" he asked smoothly, he took Nigel's hand and shook it firmly.

Nigel winced at the tightness of the grip and pulled his hand back and smiled coolly, "I'm looking for the owner of the museum".

"I am he…What can I do for you?" He asked politely. Inside he was quaking, Sydney was in the museum and had been exploring it wouldn't look good if Nigel was to see her.

Fortunately for Tristan, Nigel didn't notice anything wrong with the man before him "I'm looking for Sydney Fox…"

Tristan plastered a false sad look on his face "I'm afraid I don't know where she is, she's gone. Did you read --".

Nigel was usually polite and friendly, on this day however he was in no mood for niceties, "I've read the paper yes! I want you to tell _me _everything you know" he voice rose higher the more he spoke and he noticed the nervous look that appeared on Tristan's face. If he wasn't so desperate and upset he'd have been proud of the fact that he'd made a stronger man than himself, nervous, he allowed himself to be led away and up the stairs to Mr Dell's study.

* * *

Nigel sat a soft black leather chair before Tristan, he looked around idly whilst listening to the older man speak about his hotel's history; Nigel couldn't have been completely certain but he thought Tristan was stalling. He waited for Tristan to pause for breath so he could jump into the conversation and steer it in a more important direction, "About Sydney…"

"Ah yes Miss Fox spoke to me about the relic she was planning on finding for me…I referred her to somebody who could translate what something said, she never arrived at her destination".

He noticed Tristan was being incredibly vague about everything "And that was yesterday?"

Tristan nodded "Indeed the next I heard she had disappeared! Just like that…Poof! And the police found some of her items". If Tristan were a woman this would've been where he batted his eyelids innocently.

"I'd like to speak to the man who she was going to see".

Mr Dell might have been nervous about something but he wasn't showing it anymore, he looked as though he'd suddenly gathered his thoughts…And his wits, "I'm afraid he's left the country" he told Nigel calmly.

"What!" Nigel shouted.

"He had other pressing business to take care of I'm afraid" he rose from his seat "He could not have helped you anyway Nigel as he never actually saw Sydney". He stopped beside Nigel and extended his arm to point to the door, the meeting was over.

"Of course" Nigel began "_Miss Fox _disappeared before she got to meet him…And its Mr Bailey". He walked out of the office and shut the door behind him, he leant against the wall and breathed deeply; he couldn't believe he'd just spoke to Tristan like that. Some thing about him had rubbed Nigel up the wrong way; and the way he'd talked about Sydney like they were best friends! He was starting to understand that feeling Sydney would get when she didn't trust someone.

* * *

A security guard was waiting for Nigel at the bottom of the winding stairs, he suspected the good Mr Dell had asked the guard to escort him off the premises. "Hello, wonderful day isn't it?" the guard said making pleasant conversation as he took Nigel by the arm and began walking him towards the exit.

Nigel looked up at him and forced a smile "Whatever you say" he looked outside and saw it was starting to rain, he hazarded a look behind him and saw Tristan watching him as he left, the museum owner glanced around the floor then hurried off to his study. Nigel was about to walk outside when he saw a woman a few feet in front of him he stopped in mid-walk "Sydney" he whispered. 

He broke free of the security guards grasp and ran towards her "Sydney!" the black haired woman turned and stared at him and his heart sank; she'd looked just like her from where he'd been standing moments earlier; but it wasn't. The guard grabbed him and pulled him away, Nigel saw her by an Egyptian exhibit speaking to some people telling them about the relic in the glass case. "Sydney!" he shouted louder this time, Sydney looked up her eyes looking straight at him. She gave him a once over and smiled, his heart leapt; then she saw the guard practically drag him away and she watched, puzzled.

"Sydney help!" he couldn't believe what he was seeing when he watched her walk away without so much as a backward glance.

TBC… 


	6. A little help

****

And you are?

CHAPTER SIX

The security guard pushed Nigel out of the door and the relic hunter fell to the pavement, he sighed in annoyance and stood up dusting himself off in the process. He looked back to the revolving glass doors in a hope to sneak back in but he was out of luck, the guard stood, arms folded just inside the museum.

Nigel looked left then he looked right there was no door, he began walking in the opposite direction to his hotel, there had to be a back door; there was always a back door. Fifteen minutes later and the light drizzle of rain from earlier had started coming down in heavy torrents, he looked up to the sky and shouted out in annoyance "How can there not be a bloody back door!" He turned to face the dumpster in front of him and he kicked it in frustration, he began hopping around on one foot biting down on his lip to stop from swearing blue murder "that was not a good idea" he told himself. He gingerly stepped on his sore foot and began limping away.

* * *

Sydney finally said her goodbyes to the visitors and drew away from the crowd who were still wanting questions answered, she spotted the guard still stood at his post by the door and made a beeline for him.

"Can I help you with something Miss Dell? Are the visitors bothering you?" he asked the second question with genuine concern.

"No nothings wrong I was just wondering who the man was that you threw out of here earlier…He seemed to know me"

The guard took here arm and led her away from the door as Nigel walked past on the way back to his hotel, "Miss Dell he's not somebody you want to associate with…He's the reason you got hurt".

She stopped forcing the guard to stay put "How!"

"Well he's a rival of yours and I guess he wanted the relic so bad he hurt you to get it".

"He doesn't seem like the kind of person to hurt somebody else".

The guard smiled a sad look on his face "Well, looks can be deceiving" he told her wisely.

Sydney nodded in agreement "Yes they can be".

* * *

"I'm telling you Karen it was Sydney!" he blasted down the phone. He didn't mean to shout at her but there wasn't anyone else around for him to take his frustrations out on. "Listen they won't let me back in the museum but I was thinking…They don't know you…"

"…Okay" she said at last, she didn't want to try arguing with Nigel he could be really stubborn when he wanted to be, and she knew this meant a lot to him "I'll get on the next available flight".

"Thank you Karen" he said softly before putting the phone down.

*Okay so it's just a snippet but they'll be more to come soon*


	7. Conversations

****

And you are?

CHAPTER SEVEN

Nigel paced anxiously in his hotel room, if he didn't stop soon indentation marks would start to appear in the floor. He hated not doing anything, not being able to do anything even if he wanted to, _if our roles were reversed right now, Sydney would be trying to find a way into the building _"but I'm not Sydney" Nigel said out loud. He wanted to do something productive, he would've met up with Karen at the airport but she insisted on them meeting outside the hotel so they could walk down to the museum together. 

"After all" she'd said "the sooner we do this the sooner we can get Syd back home." 

"And everything can go back to normal" he'd said, he didn't know who he was trying to convince, Karen or himself, _things won't go back to normal though not yet anyway, nothings ever simple_. He glanced at his watch ten hours thirty five minutes and twenty eight seconds had passed since Karen had last called and said she was about to board her flight, ten hours thirty five minutes and twenty eight seconds of doing nothing but wait, look at his watch…and pace. He peered out of the window and watched as a cab pulled up outside the hotel, _at least Karen made it her safely _he thought to himself as he grabbed his coat and half ran half walked to the elevator and to where Karen waited.

*

"You look tired" Karen observed as soon as she saw Nigel exit the hotel "you don't have to come with me I know what to do."

"I need to see her" he said firmly "Lets go" he began walking away from her and Karen had no choice but to follow him. The walk to the hotel was short but the lack of conversation seemed to make it endless and Karen was glad when they finally arrived at the museum. In a few minutes time she might be speaking to an amnesia stricken Sydney but at least she'd be talking to someone, Karen had never been quiet for so long, it was awful.

"Wow" she started "the silence is deafening, Nigel."

He stopped walking and turned to her "It's impossible for silence to deafening" he told her like she was insane.

"It's an expression…Never mind…I'm going in" she said in her best secret agent voice as she walked to the doors.

Nigel stepped back out of sight "Good luck."

*

Karen tried to look inconspicuous as she looked around the ground floor of the museum; she stayed rooted to the spot, unable to move. The museum was a bustle with people which didn't help, it made it hard look at every single person to see if it could be her boss.

She saw her after five minutes of looking; she was on her way towards Karen, _relax, it's Sydney, what's the worst she could do…_ Karen tried not to think of how many bad guy's Sydney had beat up on her travels. Sydney stopped and looked at her a friendly smile on her face "Hi there, my names Emma Dell, can I help you with something? You look kinda lost." 

Sydney shook her hand and Karen stared at her with a nervous expression on her face, _just Sydney, just Sydney. _"Uh, I, I need to speak to you about the…Peruvian Jewel" _why did I say that! _

She watched her boss carefully to see if the relic set off any alarm bells "I believe my father said something about that" she told Karen, a thoughtful look on her face.

"You're…father."

"Yeah, he owns this museum" Sydney said smiling.

"Could we talk over food? I'm starving" Karen asked, she was already backing out of the door. She was relieved when Sydney nodded her head and began to follow her out of the museum. As soon as Nigel saw Karen he started to walk towards her, Karen saw him and began nodding her head to the side trying to tell Nigel Syd was behind her.

"Are you alright?" Sydney asked concerned.

Nigel saw Sydney and backed away.

"Yeah I'm fine" Karen reassured her "By the way my names Karen Petrusky" she watched Sydney hopeful _surely she'd remember Petrusky_.

"Pleased to meet you."

Karen sighed this was going to be harder than she thought.

*

Sydney and Karen carried on walking until they arrived at the first eating establishment they could find, it was empty bar one other couple who were sat at the back, more interested in each other than the food set before them, the diner was rapidly filling though. They sat down by the counter and waited in silence for the waitress to serve them _more silence _"Look what I have to tell you is really important!" Karen blurted out.

"Well tell me then…It must be serious judging by how you've been acting, you've looked nervous since you walked into the museum" Sydney said, she was worried about the woman though she didn't know why, she'd never seen this Karen Petrusky before in her life. _Then again I couldn't remember my own fiancée _"it can't be as bad as you think it is" she said kindly, the woman wanted to tell her something she just didn't seem very eager about doing it.

"You're name is Sydney Fox, you're a Professor of Ancient Studies at Trinity --"

"Who?"  
"Tristan Dell kidnapped you, he called you and asked you to help him find a relic --" Karen knew she was getting nowhere but she had to try.

"I don't believe a word your saying, you know that don't you?" Sydney asked the young blonde in front of her. As she spoke she looked for a way of escape but the room was crowded and she could see none; in the corner by the door she saw the man Karen called Nigel watching her. She turned and glared at the young woman "You set me up!" she shouted. 

Nigel watched helplessly as Karen tried to calm down the furious relic hunter, he tried to get to them but too many people were in the way. Karen looked across to him in panic, something was wrong. 

"Sydney please calm down!" Karen pleaded.

"I saw him at the museum he was thrown out, he was trying to get to me, he's the one who attacked me on my last hunt." Sydney rose from her chair and started to push through the crowd that had entered minutes earlier. The patrons turned around and watched the argument with interest.

*

In his office Tristan grabbed his son by the collar and slammed him against the wall, "What do you mean she left! She can't walk outside she'll be recognised!"   
The young man tried to pull his fathers hands away but his grip was too tight, "let me go! She just went for something to eat." 

"Anything could happen in that time, find her! Now or I'll have you're head!" he threw open his door and pushed his son forward, "What the hell do you think you're waiting for? Go."

He looked up at his crazed father and fled down the corridor, wishing and praying nothing had happened to Sydney.

*

Karen looked around the diner desperately trying to spot Nigel, she could see Sydney, the relic hunter was by the door now, and she looked back at Karen one last time before disappearing into the busy streets, "Sydney come back" Karen shouted. She barged her way through the patrons, ignoring their angry shouts as she pushed them out of her way, she looked around for Nigel but he too had gone she had no choice but to return to the hotel.

*

When Sydney wanted to get away from someone, she was fast and Nigel was having a hard time trying to catch up with her and at the same time trying to avoid knocking people out of his way. "Sorry…Excuse me" it was impossible to run and not push people out of the way as Nigel was fast finding out. He saw Sydney about six feet in front of him, she was slowing down now, and she looked lost, "Sydney…" he watched as she turned around to look at him, he saw fear in her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" she asked as she stepped further away from him. 

As she moved away from him he walked forward trying to close the gap between them, "I…I'm not here to hurt you Syd, God I could never hurt you…"

"She looked around nervously as though she expected more people to appear out of the crowd to come after her, "Who are you?"

"It's Nigel, Nigel Bailey, don't you remember anything?"

"I'd remember you" she said "let me leave."

"I'm not forcing you to stay I'm just trying to help you remember who you are" he moved forward, closing the gap between them a little more.

"Then I'm leaving" as she walked past him he gently took her by the arm.

"Ask them about you're life, try and find photographs of you and them together…There won't be any."

"I know who I am Mr Bailey" he let go of her arm and could only watch as she walked away from him again.

TBC 


End file.
